Song fic : I don't like your girlfriend Avril Lav
by hana05
Summary: Hinata est jalouse de Naruto et Sakura qui forment un couple si parfait à ses yeux. Elle exprime ses sentiments...


**I don't like your girlfriend**

_Refrain/Chorus :_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend._

Hé, hé, toi, toi

J'aime pas ta (petite) copine

Du tout, du tout

Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une nouvelle

Hé, hé, toi, toi

Je pourrais être ta copine

Hé, hé, toi, toi

Je sais que tu m'aimes

Non, non

Tu sais que ce n'est pas un secret

hé, hé, toi, toi

Je voudrais être ta copine.

Hinata regardait envieusement Naruto et Sakura, main dans la main. Et soudain, une colère l'envahit. Comment cette pimbêche de Sakura, qui l'avait toujours rejetée, sortait maintenant avec lui. Elle ne le méritait pas! Avec ses cheveux rose bonbon périmé, ses yeux verts caca d'oie, ses petits seins, ses fesses plates et son grand front. Naruto était trop bien pour elle; et elle voyait comment il la regardait, avec ses yeux bleu azur, une lueur d'amour profond dans ses prunelles. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et voulait être sa petite amie.

--------------------------------------------

_You're so fine, I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right._

Tu es trop bien, je te veux mien

Tu es délicieux

Je pense à toi tout le temps

Tu es trop attirant

Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour te rendre heureux.

La Hyûga regardait Naruto avec envie, ses cheveux blonds comme l'or des blés, son corps musclé à la perfection, ni trop, ni pas assez. Elle y pense sans arrêt, dans son lit, quand le clair de lune éclair sa chambre; où quand elle est assise à sa fenêtre, la douce brise du vent lui caressant le visage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux que Sakura pour qu'il se sente heureux et ne reste pas avec ce regard triste qu'a provoqué la mort de son meilleur ami.

-------------------------------------------

_Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother****ing princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right. _

Ne ment pas

Je pense que tu sais que je te suis précieuse

Et (par conséquent)une enfer, ouais

Je suis la mère qui emm**** ta princesse

Je peux te dire que tu m'aimes aussi

Et tu sais que j'ai raison.

Hinata se souvint du jour où elle avait faillit mourir, et quand Naruto était auprès d'elle à se ronger les sangs. Ce fut là qu'elle sut que au fond, il l'aimait. Mais malheureusement, il sortait déjà avec Sakura le laideron. Depuis ce jour, elle harcela et empoisonna la vie de la rose. Elle lui avait fait vivre un enfer sans dévoiler son identité.

Elle montrait son amour pour lui avec des regards plein d'amertume, de regret et de nostalgie qu'elle lançait à notre shinobi à la gueule d'ange. Il comprenait et baissait les yeux par culpabilité.

------------------------------------------------

_She's like, so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about. _

Elle est comme toutes ces filles (quelconques)

Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux

Je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble maintenant

Et tout le monde pense à ça.

« Sakura est une fille superficielle, comme Ino et toutes les autres, elle se maquille et masque sa vrai nature, s'habille comme une pu*e. Elle ne se démarque pas de toutes ces filles; elles sont toutes pareilles. Naruto, tu peux faire mieux, beaucoup mieux. On ferait un super beau couple ensemble, les contraires ne s'attirent-ils pas? Le soleil et la lune sont fait pour aller ensemble; même Kiba et Shino le disent » se plaignait Hinata jour après jour.

------------------------------------------------

_Refrain/Chorus :_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend._

« Elle ne te mérite pas », se répétait Hinata inlassablement quand elle le voyait lui sourire ou remettre une mèche de ses cheveux rose derrière ses oreilles rouge de timidité. Elle souriait alors à son tout et l'embrassait gentiment pour ne pas blesser Hinata qui était souvent présente. « Le pire, c'est qu'elle fait attention à moi, elle est gentille avec moi alors que je ne la supporte pas! »; cette fois Hinata pleurait à chaude larmes sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Je suis désolée de t'ennuyer toujours avec ça, Kiba, pardonne moi, je sais que tu m'aime bien mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ». Il lui releva la tête, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit, serrant les dents : « J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et je t'aiderai à l'oublier et à vivre heureuse ».

--------------------------------------------

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again. _

Je peux voir la façon,

Je vois la façon dont tu me regardes

Et même quand tu regardes ailleurs,

Je sais que tu penses à moi

Et que tu parles tout le temps de moi

Encore et encore.

« Je vois dans le fond de tes yeux bleus que tu m'aimes et que tu voudrais tout arrêter avec elle pour venir te réfugier dans mes bras, mais elle te retient malgré toi. J'aurais pu sentir ta tête chaude, posée contre ma poitrine. Tu m'aurais raconté tes malheurs, j'aurais été là pour t'écouter et te réconforter ». Hinata imaginait une vision utopique du bonheur de ce qu'aurait ou être son couple. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et elle s'en persuadait chaque jour depuis maintenant plusieurs moi depuis... depuis...

-----------------------------------------------------

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again._

Donc vient devant moi et dit moi ce que je veux entendre

Encore mieux, fait la disparaître

Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer son nom.

Ainsi donc, elle s'imaginait tous les scénarios d'un rupture possibles pour qu'il lui avoue son amour, enfin!

Mais ça n'arrivera que si elle disparaît. Qu'elle aille revoir ses ex! Tous ceux qu'elle avait avant Naruto! Tout Konoha! Eh oui, elle s'était servie de Naruto, c'est le diable en personne! D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui n'a pas digéré leur rupture. Elle trompait Naruto avec lui, elle lui avait promis le mariage, un enfant et un foyer. Mais elle l'a manipulé; « Kiba, je regrette tant, je n'ai pas pu t'aider... elle s'est servie de toi sans aucune scrupule! Kiba... ». Mais maintenant, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler, il fallait qu'elle le venge, qu'elle se venge! En plus, Naruto le savait et pourtant, il l'aimait de plus en plus et s'agenouillait devant elle.

----------------------------------------------------

_Cause she's like, so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about. _

Parce qu'elle est comme toutes ces filles

Et tu peux faire beaucoup mieux

Je pense que maintenant, on peut se mettre enemble

Et c'est de ça que parle tout le monde.

« Je suis différente d'elles! Toutes ces poufiasses qui font du shopping 24h/24, qui ne pensent qu'à elles, qui n'ont aucunes valeurs amoureuses ou familiales, rien... Le pire, çest que tu le sais, tu sais qu'elle se sert de toi! Et qu'elle ne t'aime pas! Alors pourquoi tu continues?! » s'époumona Hinata devant leur petit couple si attrayant aux yeux du grand public. « Tu peux avoir mieux! Prend moi, moi ».

Si seuleument on était ensemble... ce serait mieux m'a confié Ino. « Tu vois, sale meurtrière, même ton amie, ta meilleur amie te trahit. Tout le monde te déteste maintenant, mais il est trop tard pour Kiba maintenant. Tout le monde sait ce que tu fais, tu ne vaus rien... » lui confia t-elle un jour, alors qu'elles étaient seule à seule dans le parc le plus verdoyant de Konoha no Kuni.

-------------------------------------------------

_Refrain/Chorus :_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend._

« Elle est nulle ta copine, prend moi à sa place, je pourrai faire beaucoup mieux qu'elle et tu le sais ».

----------------------------------------------------

_In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She said : "Stupid, what the hell were you thinking ?" _

Dans une seconde, tu seras enroulé autour de mon doigt

Parce que je peux, je peux faire mieux

Il n'y en a pas d'autre, donc, quand vas tu te décider?

Elle a dit : « Idiote, à quoi tu pensais? ».

« Je sais que bientôt, tu la plaqueras et tu viendras me demander en mariage, et comme ça, on sera heureux et elle sera seule. Je sais que moi, je te mérite, et bientôt, très bientôt, on sera ensemble ».

« Mais tu ne pas écouté, tu es resté avec elle, tu vas gâcher ta vie et tu as gaché la mienne... ».Hinata s'était vanté de son futur couple auprès de Sakura, mais cette dernière ne l'avait pas entendue de cette oreille, elle lui avait promis que Naruto ne la quitterai pas.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Refrain/Chorus :_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend._

« J'aime pas ta copine, toi non plus d'ailleurs, et tu le sais, t'aurais pu faire mieux, me prendre moi pas exemple... Mais maintenant elle a la bague au doigt, et toi, toi, la corde au cou. Je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de rester là... » Elle lui envoya une lettre, elle déballa tout, tout depuis le début, et elle signa, en bas de page « Adieu Naruto. L'amour de ta vie, Hinata ». Elle le voyait, lui, Sakura et leurs enfants, déballant les cadeaux de Noël, le sourire aux lèvres, puis ils s'embrassèrent... Après tout, ils était heureux.

Mais c'en était trop! Ça allait être ce soir, il le fallait. Et elle s'en alla loin, très loin. Elle retouva son ami, celui qui avait toujours était là pour elle. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, surtout dans un paysage aussi charmant. Quelle beauté, le paradis...


End file.
